C&Z 04: Passion and desire
by crazyandyzarc
Summary: Clarissa and Zip spend time together, unconsiously noticing that everything will change soon and this is their last night just the two of them. Before everything changes. Lemon


_Warning: If you didn't read_ _**Vykker's Examination Lab**__, __**The Sunny Side of Pain**__, or __**Breaking the barriers **__then this might be confusing._

_**Passion and desire**_

* * *

Clarissa ran through her home frantically, "Mom! Dad! You guys home?" After a few minutes the teen stopped, "I don't understand, I sware I heard her!" She pressed the button on the answering machine, "Maybe who called earlier left a message." _"Message one: CLARISSA!!! We're home!!!... Just kidding."_The human and Intern practically jumped through the ceiling, _"Sorry for yelling but I was sure you were upstairs. Anyway, we might be a little late. Right after we left, I dropped Jerry off at Auntie Samantha's house so you don't have to worry about him. we will be home in a few hours_."

Clarissa sighed, "Good, they won't be home for a while. I'm so afraid… I wish they just wouldn't come home. Every night my mother acts nice, then talks about how much my older sister Raina is better than me." Clarissa sat on her couch, "See, my sister Raina is a few years older than me. My parents are proud that she's in college but the only reason she's there is because she slept with a few teachers. And my parents don't even let me talk to my lab partner!"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Megan is my only friend and even she has to sneak to talk to me." Before Zip could say anything Clarissa walked off, "I'm going to go take a shower." She walked upstairs.

* * *

The human was soon stripped and was in the shower, pressing against the wall, "What am I going to do when they see him? Maybe this weird warping thing will warp us away. Maybe this war- Eek! Zip what are you doing?!"Hadn't even been away from him for five minutes and he already appeared out of nowhere, got in the shower with her, poking her… Wait what? "Zip, are-are you naked?" "Yes." "Are you h-h-h" "Yes." "But we just-" "I know." "Only a few minutes-" "I know, I know." "My parents." "A few hours." "I don't want to have sex now, I already had sex." "I never said sex."

His tongue entered her mouth while he pushed her up against the shower wall. "I love you." Zip gently rubbed Clarissa's clit, "I really love you." He kept repeating it while the human girl moaned, "Zip, just take me." Her eyes widened when he shook his head, "W-why?" "You really just need to loosen up and release." He pulled her against his chest, rubbing her clit harder and faster. Clarissa found the moan un-suppressible and cried out.

Then there was a knock at the door, ruining the two's fun. Clarissa got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself to answer the door, "Wait here Zip, I'll be right back." Clarissa whipped back her hair as she walked downstairs, "Coming!" She opened the door to see her worst nightmare, a teenage male slightly older than her. Spiked green hair, wearing all black, with a plastic grin on, "You didn't have to put on a towel for me babe."

"What are you doing here DJ?" He smirked, "What? No hello kiss?" Clarissa wanted to smack him then and there but held her ground, "My parents should be home soon." "Meg said they wouldn't." "Damn her." Clarissa swore under her breath, frustrated that she had to deal with this instead of being upstairs with her otherworldly lover. "I have to go finish my shower, now would you mind-" She tried to shut the door only to have it pushed back open.

"I was thinking that we could-" Zip came up behind the door and slammed it on him, "I sware if he doesn't just leave I'm going to throw that damn vase at him." Zip whispered to her, "What if he sees you?" "He can go to hell." "Would you stop cussing and calm down? Everything's going to be fine, I'll call the… That won't work, how about… Let's just put a few chairs in front of the door and go back upstairs." The doorbell ringed, "That's it!" "Calm down, Zip!" "He's crossing onto my territory!" "What?"

"Open the door baby!" Clarissa tipped a small side table over and pushed it in front of the door. The human went back upstairs.

"Well I'm not going to get back in the shower." Clarissa dried off and laid in her bed naked, "It's been so long since I've been able to lay in my bed, alone." Zip walked in, "Wow, that lasted a few seconds." He shut the door behind him and shut off the light before getting in bed with her. His arm wrapped around her waist, "five…. Four…. Three…. Two…. One…." She counted in her head before sighing when she felt him grope her breast. "He's horny again?" A few minutes later Zip whined a little under his breath and stopped groping her.

* * *

Clarissa got out of bed and walked downstairs, "Now I'm horny…. Maybe I should…." That's when she noticed the roll of duct tape on the table, "What's this?" A small note was written on it, "When Clarissa goes to sleep?! He was planning on taping me down?!" The human ran up to her room with the tape in her hand. Frustration boiled through her, "Wasn't I in bondage enough for him?" The Intern was still in the bed, "Zip!" She stopped when she saw he was asleep. Suddenly an evil smile appeared out of nowhere as she giggled with the same evil.

"I see you like bondage Zip. You're really going to like it once you wake up."

* * *

Zip awoke groggy, it was nice that the sleep deprived Intern finally rested but something was wrong. He tried to move to find his hands were restrained, a look around caused him to panic. The Intern's hands were tapped to the head board while his legs were tapped own to the bed, the blankets were on the floor, all the windows were closed and the blinds were tapped down, all the lights were off except for a small lamp, and some furniture was pushed in front of the door.

"Hello Zip." Clarissa was sitting on her desk, wearing nothing but her underwear, "Did you have a good rest? Dream of, oh I don't know, bondage?" Zip tried to pull his hands out of the tape, "Clarissa, you're scaring me." The human approached, a knife in her right hand, "Scared? Already? I haven't even started." She ran the blade lightly down his chest, pushing lightly so it didn't cut. Smirking she pressed the flat side of the knife on his penis, "Aww, Zippy isn't hard now?" her lips brushed the tip of his member.

The Intern shivered lightly, "Did you like that?" he nodded, "Want me to take you in my mouth?" "Clarissa please." She chuckled and licked his erection, causing him to thrust his hips up. "You really got hard quickly, didn't you?" She pumped him waiting until she knew he was about to release, then stopped, didn't touch. Clarissa watched as Zip thrusted into the air a few times, then looked at her pleading for attention, "I'll release you, but first…" she removed her underwear, then lowered her womanhood over his mouth, "If you wouldn't mind releasing me." She didn't have to say another word.

He leaned up a licked her lips before plunging his tongue into her loins, the human cried out, "Zip!" Zip smiled evilly when he heard how vocal she had became and licked her clit, feeling his cock increase in size from arousal. Clarissa started to pant, "Faster, more." His wet muscle moved in and out of her entrance, running across her clit every minute or two. She ground her hips into his mouth, until finally she came, her juices dripping from her. She was in orgasm, and collapsed in the middle. Zip pulled her onto his chest, "I don't know what I like better, your taste or the fact you're all mine." Clarissa didn't respond.

Zip, noticing she wasn't responding and the tape didn't hold his arms down, reached down and started stroking himself. He surprised looked down, he had never been this hard or horny, and sighed knowing he wasn't going to get to release inside her again. The Intern closed his eyes, only to open them back up wide when she suddenly got up and straddled him, "Now your turn to get your reward, I just have to prep you first."

Clarissa pushed back his foreskin and kissed his tip, spreading the mixture of precum and saliva around the tip. Giggling at his moans, "Almost done, then we'll start." Zip looked at her confused, "We'll…. Start?" The human ignored him and cupped his balls, rubbing them gently before mouthing them. "Oh Clarissa that's so nice. Could you do that to my cock?" "I could… but then we couldn't start." "Start?" Zip asked himself as she continued to rub his balls until they were almost numb.

The human mouth was right above his penis, able to take him in but instead blew on it and moved away. Clarissa straddled him again, positioning her entrance above his hard penis, then lowered and slowly took him in. She pushed his hips down so he couldn't thrust and started to raise and lower herself on him, moans pouring out, "Oh Zip, uh, Zip yes, yes!" More and more until Clarissa came the first time, trying to keep going but failing, falling into orgasm. He grasped onto her waist and started to lift and lower her, thrusting in and out.

"Damn, you're tight!" Clarissa laid against him as he sat up and thrusted into her harder, "Fuck I'm about to…" Clarissa cried out as she came, the vaginal walls closing on Zip causing him to also cum, "Zip!" "Ah, Clarissa!" His seed filled her, and the two collapsed. They laid there panting and sweating for a few minutes, "I love you." "I love you so much my love."

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Clarissa?" Clarissa stiffened and gasped, "M-Mom?" "We're home, we really need to talk." She jumped up, "I just got out of the shower, umm, just let me quickly put on my clothes." The human pulled her PJs on and pushed Zip under the bed. "Okay, come in." A blond woman in her thirties entered the room, "We came home because that nice boy DJ called us, he said you had somebody over." Clarissa sighed, "No, I was about to take a shower and he kept trying to-" "Oh Clarissa don't make up such silly stories! Now was anyone here?"

She shook her head, "No I didn't." "Well that sweet boy wouldn't dare lie. I don't understand, I separate you from that nonsense video game girl yet you can't even be honest!" "Honest? Honest! You want honest?! I've been warping everywhere for the last few hours! Yeah, I had a guy here! He's came from another planet and he cares about me, unlike you!" Her mother shook her head, "I don't understand, why can't you be like Raina?"

Clarissa wanted to scream, wanted to hit, wanted to fight, but instead was dragged out of the room. Once she was in the attic she gasped, "Zip you just walked by my mom! She just saw you! She's going to call the FBI and the cops and…" She stopped when she noticed him looking at the attic window wistfully, "Do you think, you could just this once, warp us away…. And not make us come back." The thought when through her head, "I might be able to do it, just this once." She started to walk towards the window only to suddenly faint, Zip caught her only to be incased in a bright light with her.

* * *


End file.
